5 Worst Moments in Adopt Me Roblox
5 Worst Moments in Adopt Me Roblox is the fourth video in the Robstix Series. Characters * Robstix * The Noob * Bacon Hair (Debut) * Bacon Girl (Debut) * Baby Bacon (Cameo) * Noob_1 (Cameo) * Noob_2 (Cameo) * Noob_3 (Cameo) Worst Moments #1: Stress When Robstix is ready to create a family, he finds the Noob, Bacon Hair, and Bacon Girl in the cribs. He invites the Noob to be his son. Noob accepts but he then invites Bacon Hair and Bacon Girl which makes Robstix stressed. #2: Trolled Robstix is playing with Bacon Girl at the playground, running track, the Pool Party. Then when they stop at the Gift Display, Robstix buys a Massive Gift for Bacon Girl. Bacon Girl opens it and gets the legendary vehicle, the Banana Car. Robstix is shocked about it, and Bacon Girl shows Robstix her other vehicles rubbing it in his face until she shows her Glider and flies off. #3: Stubbornness When Robstix keeps on going to places the Noob wants to stop and see it, causing Robstix to get him back on the Family Bike. This repeats multiple times until Robstix has had it. So he throws the family bike and breaks the Family bar, which would mean he quitted his family. #4: Scammed When Robstix and Baby Bacon are at Robstix's House, Baby Bacon says that Robstix is the best dad ever. Then Robstix shows Baby Bacon his Glider. Baby Bacon wants it, so Robstix gives it to him, but Baby Bacon then leaves the game, leaving Robstix with an empty feeling. #5: Betrayal When Robstix is ready to get a parent, most players don't care about him. This leads to Noob_1, Bacon Hair, and Noob_2 sending him trades, but Robstix declines all of those. He then sits near the Pool Party bridge until Noob_3 invites him to his family. Robstix accepts and is happy about it. Noob_3 then picks him up and throws him off the bridge. Trivia * This is the current video that has the most views right now. * If you see the buttons on players without numbers without it, it could be possible that Robstix player could have played on a mobile device * It shows that Robstix's currency is 503 bucks, but is 4 after he buys the Massive Gift. * In the real Adopt Me, most parents throw their kids off just like what Noob_3 did to Robstix. Errors * When Robstix sent an invitation to the Noob, it said: "Noob accepted!", wherein the real game it should say "Noob has joined your family!" * When the family bars are green it says "In Family" where the real game says "Family". * In #2 and #3, it says that Small Gifts have a 0% Legendary and 7% Rare. The Real game has 0.5% Legendary and 7.5% Rare. It is most likely Robstix (Youtuber) has forgotten to put decimals in that place. * When Robstix pressed Starter Stroller, it didn't show its rarity. * When it said "Give item" it didn't warn Robstix about giving it to Baby Bacon. * The vehicles make car sounds from Work At a Pizza Place. * If the player accepts to be in another player's family it will show that players in that family. Impossible Physics * It's impossible to pick up your vehicles and throw them * Along with that, it's also impossible to take a family bar and break them. * The real game doesn't say anybody about joining or leaving. Poll Did you like this? Yes! No I Don't Know Category:Episodes